Rigid isocyanurate-modified polyurethane (PIR) foams are usually prepared by reacting a stoichiometric excess of polyisocyanate with compounds containing an active hydrogen atom (mainly polyfunctional alcohols, so-called polyols (e.g., aromatic polyesterpolyols) in the presence of blowing agents, surfactants, catalysts, and some other additives.
The presence of isocyanurate groups in PIR foams and the high aromaticity of polyesterpolyols provide improved fire retardancy, however, results in processing difficulties due to low compatibility of aromatic polyesterpolyls with blowing agents, specifically hydrocarbons, and to high surface friability, which leads to poor adhesion performance.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome these and/or other deficiencies of current technologies.